Rose
by Songgirl101234
Summary: Rated T for violence and language Allison Rosethorn,a student from Wizard City,goes to Hogwarts after an assassination attempt...yeah..I'm lazy right now...
1. Chapter 1

Hello two fanfics in one day lol…..your probably thinking "Okay she starts one..leaves us one a cliffy then goes and starts this one?!" well the plot bunny desided to abandon the other one and go to this one and there's no argueing with the bunny…..the bunny knows all…*starts mumbleing in the coner of the room about bunnies and plots and stuff*

Allison Rosethorn stood at the bench to the side of the cliff where the death school used to be stareing at the clouds that traveled in the was wearing all black with red trim. She sighed someone jumped on her from behind causeing her to cry out and nearly fall over the edge but then realized it was just her best friend,Angela were the talk of the whole school since Angela was in life and Allison in death,and they had become like sisters even though they had rival schools .

Angela was laughing merrily as she jumped backwards off Allison,"Gotcha!",the bubbly 11 year old laughed softly as she smiled at her had beautiful green eyes with fiery red hair with tan skin on her right arm she had a long had light blonde hair and bright,large and pretty blue eyes and pale was wearing dark green robes with a light green trim.

"I had to surprise the birthday girl….your my age now right?",Angela asked nodded calmly,"Yeah….",she reached into her robes and brought out a small package,"Here…open it"

"You didn't have to buy me a gift you know",Allison said but ripped open the package anyways and brought out two charm braclets,one green one black,that said BFF."You said you never got any jewelry ever so I got you one…the other is for me to wear…this way we both have a matching set!",the life student said happily.

Allison smiled and hugged her friend,"Thank you Angi!",she exclaimed."No problem",the blonde said as they both started walking away together,talking about this and that all the way.

A little bit later they were walking in the shopping center as there wasn't anyone but the girls suddenly stopped senseing another presence other than the two looked at her confused,"You alright Alli?",she asked.

"Yeah you go on ahead I'll catch up…",Allison looked reluctant but said,"Alright…don't be too long…"

After the other girl had left Allison looked she determined there was no one around she turned to leave just as someone jumped through the bushes with a dagger and puts it through her cried out as the attacker moved to finish her off when

"LEPRECHAUN!"

A leprechaun arrived just in time to damage whoever it was and the assassin ran ran over to her injured friend and gave her a health potion along with using her healing spells,"Come on Alli don't die on me…."

Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:I'm going to Hogwarts…wait WHAT!?

Hey peeps me again~ forgot to mention LANGUAGE on the reasons for T rateing…anyways I was looking at the views and wow…..my other fic had more but still…3 between today and yesterday ain't bad…I think….anyways thank you for at least reading it…reviews are still always welcome…

Disclaimer:I own neither Wizard101 or Harry Potter….enough said

sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes..too lazy to edit

Allison groaned as she came to looked up at the brown wood stared back at sound of a door opening brought her attention to it causeing her to turn slightly….big mistake,her lower abdomen gave a sharp retaliation to her moving causeing her to cry out in pain,"Shit!",she whispered causeing whoever it was to laugh.

"I see your up",the person,now revealed to be Angela said,"You alright?That was one nasty wound…."

"For the most part…what happened?...",the red head asked."I don't know…I was hopeing you could tell me…all I know is I came over and saw you with a knife in your stomach and someone….I couldn't tell who since whoever it was had a hood on that covered their face…I managed to hit them with my leprechaun but they got away…"

"Did you tell the headmaster?"

"Of corse!That was from what I could see an assassination attempt!",Angela said,"He wants to see you….but had me come in first to make sure you were alright…."

"Okay…..Angela…your all serious….was it really that bad?",the death student asked.

"It was poisoned….like…a very hard poison to cure….I partly thought…",the young life student trailed off her eyes wide and worried."I'm alright Angela….",Allison said calmly although this information scared her slightly.

A knock on the door distracted the girl's from their headmaster's voice came from outside,"Excuse me for interrupting but would you girls mind if I had a word with you?"

"Of corse not headmaster",Angela said door opened to reveal headmaster Ambrose.

"I'll get immediately ti the point as we don't have very much time.",the headmaster started,"You will be tranfered,Allison,to a school on Earth called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Now it's almost time for it to get to the whole point…SO excited are you?I hope so…hope ya enjoyed til next time!*disappears in smoke*


End file.
